Auron
by Semian
Summary: Auron's Adventure at "The Dark Island"
1. Part I

_Alright, so this is part one, Names and such are subject to change. Just so you know, in my notebook, I wrote this sometime ago, so in my notebook I wrote it in a really weird tense, so if this first part seems weird, that's why. Comment and critique please. Enjoy_

A boy lay in bed reading, when suddenly a voice from down stairs yelled up, "Jake! Sam's here!"

Jake leapt out of bed and races downstairs.

"Yo," he said as soon as he saw his friend at the bottom of the stairs waiting for him.

"Hi"

"Time to go?"

"Yeah, dad's in the car"

The two boys shouted a good bye to Jake's mom as they sped out the to the waiting van.

"Morning Mr. Githison!" Jake said to the man in the driver's seat.

"Morning Jake." Sam's dad replied, "Got everything?"

"Yup!" Jake said and motioned to the backpack he had grabbed on the way out the door.

"Alright, then off we go!" Sam's dad started the car and the trip began. The boys, being very excited about the trip, started, almost literally, jumping up and down in their seats. Sam's long black hair started to fly around in the wind, while Jake's shorter just sat there like it usually did. They were finally going! They were going where they had been promised they would be going for over a year! They were going scuba diving off the coast!


	2. Part II

_These first two parts are rather short, just basically setting every thing up. Critique and Enjoy :)_

Now, by this time during the years, the dark island had moved with the Continental drift until it was right off the tip of Florida. Nobody could see it; however, this was probably part of the shadow's power. The island became part of what we now call The Bermuda Triangle. People, boats, and planes who try to fly through the triangle are succumbed by the shadow's power and join his ever growing armies. During the years, the evil of the Shadow was brought to the awareness of the elves who had gone into hiding long ago. Fearing the shadow's power, they formed up the armies of old and soon, battle was raging against the shadow. The dragon's did not know of this battle for some time, until one little elf named Ispovo sought out their aid. Some dragons came, many others did not. In the end, both armies were wounded, but the shadow still held the upper hand.


	3. Part III

_Okay, here's a longer one for you! Please Critique and enjoy!_

Cadon, a 15 year old dragon, sat on a hill about 20 paces away from his front step. These were dragon paces mind you, so he was pretty far away. In the distance, he could see a battle raging between the elves and the shadow.

It was now 18 years since the elves had come to fight the shadow's forces.

"If this keeps up, there will be no more of them left." He thought. He was waiting for his father to come home. His father was working with the elves to plan battle strategies and other things that they need for battle.

Over the horizon, Cadon sees a dragon winging his way over another hill. But it wasn't his father. He could tell by the way he was holding his front legs under his body.

"Where's your mother?" The new dragon asked as soon as he had touched down.

"Inside sir," Now Cadon recognized him as the general of the dragons, General Lovet. "Is something wrong sir?"

"Bring me to your mother."

Cadon showed the general into their cave, where his mother was roasting some rabbit for dinner.

"Oh hello general," She said as they entered the cave. "Here for dinner?"

"No thank you ma'am," He replied. "I'm actually here to report some bad news."

"Which is?"

The general looked at Cadon, then back at his mother and tilts his head towards the smaller one next to him.

"Is there a place that's a little more private?"

"Yes of course." She leads him into her husband's study.

Being a kid and being curious, Cadon started eavesdropping.

"They set the General's tent alight today, while Caracass was still inside."

"But why does that matter? His scales would have protected him from the heat wouldn't they?"

"You don't know the magnitude of some of the fires the shadow can produce. It must have been some sort of magical fire that we could not control."

Hearing movement in the study, Cadon walked back to where he was when they left him. The General steps out of the room.

"I'm sorry." He said as he walked by.


End file.
